For Uncle Sam
by AdamLovesAndrea
Summary: Andrea and Shane take a little time to themselves to celebrate a holiday that deserves to be celebrated.


It'd been a quiet day on the farm. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Searches for Sophia continued, work around the farm, and the every

day drama between people. It was at the end of the day, and the sun had a yellow-orange glare spread out all across the fields. It was still hot, even with the small breeze that always seemed to appear on the farm. Everyone had been in their tents mostly, but for some reason, Andrea was in the kitchen. She didn't find herself there often, so she decided to look around. As she searched the cupboards, her eyes glanced at the doorway to see Shane walk in.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked over her shoulder, searching for anything.

Shane let out a small, playful scoff. "Should ask you the same, blondie,"

"I'm looking for something sweet." She explained to him, shutting the cupboard door before moving to the fridge.

He could only smirk a bit. "I could give ya somethin' sweet, but I don't know if ya think of me that way."

She let out a small chuckle, rummaging through the fridge still. "I might. Why don't you stop by my tent tonight? Find out for yourself."

"Just might." He said as he walked to the pantry.

Andrea pulled out a milk jug, filled with something brown. She rose an eyebrow, knowing the milk had been dumped, and the jug recycled. She had wondered what could be inside, as she set it on the counter, shutting the fridge. Shane turned to her, hearing the sound.

"What'cha got there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andrea shrugged. "Get a glass and we'll find out."

He shook his head, with a small scoff. "Who knows what it is."

"I'll find out." She said confidently, pouring the liquid into a small cup. She set the jug back down, which only sparked Shane's interest more. He walked over to her, standing right next to her.

She glanced up to him before smirking a bit. "You gonna try some now?" She said as she picked up the glass.

He shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. "Nah."

She shrugged. She then tipped the small glass to her lips, sipping a little. She let the taste roam her mouth before she swallowed, tasting the strong taste of alcohol.

"Damn." She muttered before finishing the glass; it was only a small glass, anyways.

Shane rose an eyebrow to her, looking at her reaction, and analyzing it. "What?"

"You up for a drink?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

He nodded a bit, seeing as if she could drink it, he could. She poured him a small glass, and once the liquid had reached the point to where it would be enough for his taste buds, she stoppped, setting the jug down on the counter. Shane took the glass, raising it to his lips. He gave Andrea a small smile before letting the liquid enter his body. It was a nice sweet, cold, sweet iced tea. Had some lemon in it, he could tell, but the main taste was alcohol.

"Damn." He said, first words coming to mind as he then realized that his reaction was the same as Andrea's.

She let out a soft, quiet chuckle before putting the cap back onto the jug, taking it into her hands.

"How about.. we go off somewhere and drink this. Just the two of us." She said, looking up to his eyes as she leaned against the counter. "I know a place we can go."

Shane put the glass down in the sink, turning back to Andrea. "We won't be needin' that. I want to see ya chug that."

She let out another chuckle, before turning to the door. "Come on, let's go."

He smirked a bit, turning to her direction, following her out the door.

The two made their way to the forest line, as Andrea guided Shane toward a small pond that Daryl had told everyone about. It was a small spot, with a pond that had flowers surrounding it; mostly Cherrokee Roses, but there were other flowers. The sound of bugs could be heard, as they made their way to the small spot. As the pond was revealed, Shane could see the small dock that had ventured over the water. Good for fishing, he thought. Andrea walked to the dock, slowly, setting the jug down on the wood. It was a peaceful scene. She took off her boots, then her socks, before walking to the dock, picking up the jug of tea on her way. She sat at the edge of the dock, putting her feet in the water. He followed her, doing the same as he sat down next to her, sighing a bit. He glanced to her, smirking a bit.

"S'a nice place." He mumbled to her, swishing his feet in the water a bit.

She smiled, doing the same, opening the jug of tea. "Yeah. It's special, now a days."

He nodded to her, sighing in relaxation. He had his police cap on, gun tucked in pocket just in case. Walkers were still a threat at all times, and he was prepared.

"It's only been 'gettin hotter, feels like." He mumbled, leaning back a bit. "Wonder what day it is."

"I've been keeping count." She admitted, still counting after Amy's birthday. "A few days ago it was the first of July.."

There was a small silence, as they both looked into the water. It was quiet, except for the bugs, and the sounds of them swishing their feet in the water. Every so often, they'd bump into each other in the process of swishing, which only made a small blush appear on both of their faces which was invisible, due to the glare of the sun.

"So today's the fourth." Shane said as he picked up the jug. "Wouldn't want to be 'unpatriotic'."

He said with a small smirk to her, lifting the cap off the jug before raising the jug itself to his lips, drinking. Andrea watched him with a small smirk at her lips.

"For Uncle Sam." He said after the jug left his lips. He gave the jug back to Andrea, smirking a bit.

Andrea nodded. "For Uncle Sam." She said before doing the same as him, raising the jug to her lips, sipping.

She handed the jug back to him, and he took it with a small smile. Their hands touched in the process, which only made him smirk a little. Same effect on Andrea. He sipped the jug, drinking a little more this time. The cold liquid did wonders on his throat. He had been thirsty, and this was the way to quench the thrist. Except there was that thirst for love that he couldn't quench. He put the jug down, swallowing, before leaning over to Andrea, taking ahold of her chin to turn her toward him. He kissed her lips roughly, putting passion in there as much as possible. She was a little shocked at his action, but once the shock passed, she kissed him back with equal passion, tasting him. He tasted her, as well. Sweet iced tea, with that tinge of alcohol. Damn, they both thought.


End file.
